octonautsfandomcom-20200215-history
Shellington Sea Otter
'Shellington Sea Otter '''is the Octopod's marine biologist with a Scottish accent. He's a cute, nerdy sea otter who loves doing field research and working in his lab. He's easily distracted by rare plants and animals and often gets into trouble because of this, but his knowledge of the ocean is a big help in Octonaut missions. Though he may be knowledgeable about marine life, Shellington is a terrible driver and has crashed the GUP-D twice and the GUP-E once. But, he will probably soon learn how to drive a GUP properly. His favorite Gup is the Gup C. When out on missions, he's usually sitting in the back or in the passenger seat, and for good reason. Some of his talents include playing the harp, playing the piano (possibly), golfing, drawing, sleeping during missions, crashing the GUPs, and being humorous. Just like Tweak, Professor Inkling and Tunip and the vegimals, Shellington appears to sleep where he works so his room doubles as the ship's lab. The shelves are filled with many different samples that he has collected while out on missions. This is where he is usually found, viewing samples through his microscope. When not in his room, he is also found in his seat up in the HQ where he assists Dashi with the ship's computers. In both the original UK version of the show and the US one, Shellington has a Scottish accent. Shellington has a twin sister named Pearl and he have a little Nephew Periwinkle. Even though he and his sister are twins, Pearl may resemble the older one. Oddly, unlike his sister and nephew, he wears a helmet while diving, like the other Octonauts. Also, he's allergic to red sea urchins- a delicacy for sea otters. Appearance His fur is brown, with some spiky looking fur hanging down over his forehead, and a sand colored face. He's normally seen wearing a waterproof satchel, and wears a pair of blue boots and a blue hat with the Octonauts' logo on it. He's usually seen holding his favorite magnifying glass as well. Of all the Octonauts, he is the only one, other than Peso, who has a mouth that doesn't have a peanut-shaped "mustache" as some people call it. His pajama outfit includes green plaid slippers and a striped green nightcap with a fluffy pom-pom on the end. Other Outfits * Deep Sea Suit * Tuxedo * Pajamas * Snow Suit Octo Alert Shellington is found in his science lab for the Octoalert and Launch Bay. Quotes * ''"Jumping Jellyfish!" * "Fascinating!" * "Amazing!" * "Look at this!" * "Octonauts, to the Jellybay!" Shellington making a mistake for the meeting location after telling Tunip to sound the Octoalert. and the Immortal Jelly. * "You're standing on my foot!" and the Narwhal and and the Duck-Billed Platypus. Gallery If you wanna see more pictures of Shellington, See Shellington Sea Otter/Gallery Trivia *Shellington seems to fall asleep as he research day and night at the lab. It was confirmed in Octonauts and The Crab and Urchin. as well as Octonauts and the Jellyfish Bloom. *Shellington also has a preference for kelp cakes and clam sandwiches. Octonauts and the Jellyfish Bloom. *Shellington seems to get easily distracted and is the worst driver there is on the Octopod. Octonauts and The Remipedes. *Shellington is allergic to red sea urchins. * Shellington is scared of heights, as seen in The Octonauts and The Pelicans * Shellington is very keen on reading and reads his books almost always and everywhere - even at the wheel of the Gup! * He can (usually) understand the vegimals. Other friends * Remipedes * Garden Eels * Bowhead Whales * Baby Snails * Vegimals * Hatchetfishes Known Family *Pearl the Sea Otter (Twin Sister) *Periwinkle (Nephew) Category:Characters Category:Octonauts Crew Category:Males